Fairy Tales Beginning
by AlphaDuck
Summary: my first story! I wrote it for English. it's a made up story of how Fairy Tales became Fairy Tales.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hansel! We must hurry!" Gretel whined in her heavy German accent. Every month Hansel and his sister Gretel go for a walk to their Grandmas house with a basket of food. "Okay, okay. Let's grab our coats and basket and we'll go to Grandmas."

As the two children went on their way, a witch's quiet breakfast is interrupted by someone quite unexpected. Zeus, god of thunder, stood in her modern day kitchen. "Witch Hazel, I've a proposition for you. I am unhappy with what man has become. Two children will cross the path to your house here in the forest. If you eat them you and the rest of your fairy tale creatures will rule this world and I will wipe man off the planet. But if the children are to escape, you will become nothing but a story book character."

When Zeus left, Witch Hazel was in good spirits. She had the perfect plan to trap the children. She would transform her charming little abode into a delicious gingerbread house. "The children won't be able to resist!" Witch Hazel thought with a wicked smile. After the house was finished, Hansel and Gretel rounded the corner. "Gretel do you see all that candy?" asked Hansel excitedly, picking up a gumdrop as they walked toward the almond brittle door. The two children had never seen so many sweets in their lives.

Before either of them could knock Witch Hazel opened the door and ushered them inside. "Hello kiddies! My name is Hazel. This way, this way. I have a big surprise for you!" The children walked into a cotton candy dining room and on the chocolate bar table sat piles upon piles of sweets stacked to the ceiling. It's sad to say that Hansel and Gretel were easily persuaded to stay at the candy house and quickly forgot about their Grandma.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N sorry the chapters are so short. **

Hours later once all the food was gone, Hansel and Gretel were sitting contentedly at the dining table about to fall asleep. "Come children, I will take you to my guest bedroom so you can rest your eyes." Hazel rushed the two drowsy kids upstairs. After she closed and locked the door she jumped up and clacked her heels, laughing her witch cackle. "Now to make me some child stew!" laughed Hazel. She then hummed a little tune while preparing for her lunch.

"Hey Hansel, look at this cute little turtle," slurred Gretel right before she fell asleep. If the two children hadn't fallen asleep as soon as they entered the room they would have heard Witch Hazel sing her little song about children stew and been ready to flee. Luckily the turtle that Gretel had pointed out was a magic turtle named Opal. The turtle had heard Zeus and his plan to destroy human kind. "I cant let that happen!" Opal had thought. She had a plan; she would sneak into one of the sleeping child's pockets and rescue them to safety.

"Gretel! Wake up Gretel! We need to get to Grandmas house before it gets too dark outside," Hansel whispered urgently. When Gretel had sleepily risen from the bed, they were headed to the door when Hazel unlocked and opened the door. "Why hello children! Did you have a good little nap? I have dinner cooking and after I, I mean you, eat I'll send you on your merry little way to Grandmas," Hazel said with a toothy grin. She led the children down to the kitchen and showed them the ginormous pot sitting in the open oven. Witch Hazel then went behind them and pushed them into the pot. "Ahh! Why did you do that Lady Hazel?" yelped Hansel, sinking to the bottom of the pot. The witch snickered and shut the oven door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the door closed Gretel started to weep and Hansel followed suite. "Don't cry children. I am here to help you escape this awful place," said the magic turtle Opal from within Gretel's pocket. Opal then quickly made the fire below the pot disappear. "Now follow me!" Opal turned around to the back of the stove and ran (fast for a turtle might I say) through a hole that hadn't been there a few seconds before. When they stepped out of the hole on the other side, they found themselves in the hall leading directly to the front door. Hansel quickly picked up Opal and Gretel grabbed their Grandmothers basket and ran out of the terribly tempting gingerbread house, never to look back.

Zeus, who had watched the whole thing from his storm cloud, was disappointed. But the two children had reminded why he was proud they were created. And, true to his word, wiped all the fairy tale creatures and their stories into a book we know to be Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales.

The End


End file.
